Example embodiments of inventive concept relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a three-dimensional semiconductor devices.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is desired to satisfy consumer demands for performance and prices for electronic devices. Since the integration of semiconductor devices is important in determining product price, increased integration is desired. The integration level of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices may be determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell. Accordingly, in such devices, integration may be influenced by the level of fine pattern forming technology used in their manufacture. However, expensive processing equipment may be needed to increase pattern fineness and may set a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices.
Three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells have been proposed. However, in order to mass produce three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices, new process technologies should be developed.